1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus which enhance a voice signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus which enhance a voice signal that is received from a transmission terminal in a reception terminal that is in a noisy environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable terminals are in wide supply, users may talk over portable terminals anywhere they wish. However, when the user of a reception terminal is in a noisy environment, it is difficult for the user to recognize a voice signal that is received from a transmission terminal. Accordingly, the user should amplify the volume level of the reception terminal to increase the volume of a received voice signal so as to accurately recognize the received voice signal. Due to the inconvenience for a user when the user directly controls a volume level in the noisy environment, a method has been proposed in which a reception terminal enhances and outputs a voice signal that is received from a transmission terminal according to the magnitude of a peripheral noise signal.